


【法扎全员au|主莫萨】无人生还

by White_lie12



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 就是法扎全员向的无人生还au，小学生文笔，莫萨，有车，有莫扎特x阿洛隐暧昧，注意避雷。章节按死亡划分所以长短很不齐。





	1. Chapter 1

安东尼奥·萨列里坐在角落里，又一次展开手中平整的信纸，读着上面字迹杂乱的意大利文。  
“亲爱的安东尼奥..邀请您前来我的岛上一聚...为我们曾共度的...时光，一个假期...希望您愿赏脸前来，欧文。”  
他不记得欧文这个名字了，太过英式，但意大利语令他生出一种亲切，虽然这文字写得很糟。不过这也提醒起了他几个少年时的玩伴，之后再没有联系过，或许是其中一位。  
他抬起头来望着船舱里其余的人，他数了数，加上他共九个。  
那么这位欧文的社会关系十分广泛了，他想，因为他看到有华丽衣着的男人女人，也有穿着刚熨平整褶皱的衣裙的中年妇女，最后他的目光落在一个显眼的金发青年的身上。  
看起来好像，他想，他不属于这里。

沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特正忙于和一位女士搭讪，几句客套话后他得知她叫阿洛伊西亚，是一位绅士，约翰夫·朗治的夫人，之前曾是歌剧院里的名伶。  
歌剧，音乐，这打开了他的话闸子，他清清嗓子，为她哼唱自己写的曲子，博得美人一笑。  
“您真有才华。”她用精致的粉色扇子挡住小半的脸，吃吃笑着，“不知道谁有那个荣幸得您谱曲？”  
“如果您乐意，”莫扎特露出一个灿烂的笑容，过于明亮的光采几乎就遮住了他眼袋底下的乌青，“当然是您。”  
朗治夫人把扇子举得更高，偏头朝着斜对角正瞪视着她的女人露出一个挑衅的微笑。

康斯坦斯·韦伯翻了个白眼。  
“您看看她...”她低低地对身旁刚认识的南奈尔小姐说，“凭着美貌嫁给一位绅士还不够，现在又这样子——”  
“但我听说她是十分会唱歌的呀。”那位钢琴家同样悄声回她，这位家道落魄的小姐不知为何让她生出许多好感，“她总有些真本事。”  
“歌剧院里的哪一位不会唱歌呢？况且她也好几年没露过面了...那位绅士不许，但听说她总不甘心，想法子要再复出，她的眼界可是十分高的。”  
“难道歌剧院会再收她吗？”  
“如果她带着好曲子去的话，”莫扎特忽然爆发出一阵大笑，惹得韦伯小姐与南奈尔小姐都往那里多看了一眼，“或许还真有戏。”

“毫无礼节，在公共场合就吵吵闹闹，我真后悔..”罗森博格主管把目光从那个显眼的金头发那里收回来，不满地嘟囔着，“真让人受不了，您说是吧？”  
他略微提高了声音问他旁边的男人，那个人看起来有些发福，但从坐姿与周身的气质来看，罗森博格可以肯定他是上流社会的一员。  
那个人含糊地应了一声。  
“您看看这些人，那个男人甚至还只套了件袍子，在这儿都能闻到他身上的酒气，”罗森博格看来并不在乎这个新同伴的缄默，“还有那个...那个从上船开始就写个不停的人，说不定是小报记者，这哪儿哪儿都不对劲，我告诉您，这里头有阴谋，一定有...”

达·蓬特感受到一束意有所指的目光，于是他放下笔抬起头去寻找，但还是晚了一步。  
或许是错觉，他想。  
“是那个戴假发的家伙，”他身边穿袍子的男人突然开口，喷出一些酒气，“看起来像个人物。”  
“...谢谢您。”  
“您看起来也像个人物，”男人看来还不打算结束这场对话，他好奇地问，“我看您一直在写东西。”  
“我是剧作家，”达·蓬特耐心地答道，“我在构思一部新剧...关于酒馆。”  
“酒馆？”对方讶异地看他一眼，然后笑了，“我就是开酒馆的，您可以叫我梅万，乐意为您效劳。”  
这是个意外之喜，达·蓬特于是兴致勃勃地与他讨论起自己剧本中的细节，直到即将靠岸的鸣笛声打断他们。  
“没想到这么小的船还配有笛声，”达·蓬特停下话头，第一次开始环顾船舱，他注意到了船尾那个一身黑色，气质阴郁的男人，有点面熟，他应当是在什么地方见过他一面。  
船停下时他终于想起来了，那是宫廷乐师长，安东尼奥·萨列里。

在富丽的大宅门口迎接他们的是一位稳重的老人，他告诉他们他姓利奥波德，并请他们自行去二楼选择房间。  
“欧文先生说他明天会到，”他耐心地向来人们解释，“今晚请诸位自便。”  
罗森博格总管哼了一声，开始用旁人刚好能听到的声音抱怨。  
“请我来这里——却自己不出现，宅子里连一个女佣都没有...”  
“不好意思，”然而康斯坦斯打断了他的喋喋不休，“那欧文夫人呢？是她邀请我来的，但您方才没有提到。”  
“我不清楚，韦伯小姐，我只是复述他信中的原话。”  
“但是——”  
“我只是受雇于人，小姐，更多的我也不知道，或许您可以亲自去问她，既然您和她是朋友。”  
这位管家的声音变得冷淡许多。  
康斯坦斯不太情愿地安静了下来。  
“但是，”最后她提着小箱子上楼梯时小声对南奈尔小姐说，“我实在想不起来她是谁了。”

楼梯通向的是二楼正中央，萨列里朝着左边走去，他比较喜欢走廊尽头的位置，这样至少有一边墙不会传来噪音。但他实在来得太晚了——绅士地给女士们让了道，期间还被那个金色头发的青年窜到了前面去，趾高气扬地走在前面的那个男人看起来也不像普通人，总之他到达时，他心仪的房间已经紧闭了门。  
他倒是可以再去右边看一下，但那样太麻烦，于是他勉为其难地进了隔壁的房间。收拾行李的空当外面传来两个女人的争吵声，听起来应当是为了争抢一个房间，随后另一个温柔的女声加入进来，试图缓和她们，但没什么成效。于是他打开门，探出半个身子，想看看这件事会如何发展。正看到利奥波德先生用自己的大嗓门盖过了她们。  
“您就宽容点，把这个房间让给朗治夫人吧，韦伯小姐，她有些神经衰弱，楼梯口的房间对她太吵了。”  
“是的——惺惺作态，”那位韦伯小姐似乎丝毫不准备对朗治夫人留情面，咄咄逼人，“我一眼就看得出来，您是这类人。”  
“我也看得出您是哪类人，嫁不出去的那类。”朗治夫人不甘示弱地回敬，萨列里注意到她朝自己的方向瞟了一眼，还带着点紧张。他回过头，发现右边房间的门框里露出半个金色脑袋。  
“好了，韦伯小姐，您可以和我换房间，在右边，我本来占了第三个，但我也乐意住在楼梯口，离梅万先生近些，我们有事情要讨论。”一个黑头发男人挤到了两个女人中间，手上还抓着一支羽毛笔。幸而康斯坦斯·韦伯同意了这个折中的方案，一场风波终于落下幕来。  
“吵吵闹闹——教养，这些人真的是毫无教养。”他回到房间里时听到那个喜欢抱怨的声音从左边的墙后传来，“这里一定要出事。”

阿洛伊西亚啪地一声关上门，假装没有听到从墙那边传来的声音。获得这个房间让她的心情转好，而她打算让这个好心情多保持一会儿，她研究起四周的布置，最后停在一副装裱起的画框前，里面嵌着一张写满字的纸。  
她轻轻读出声。  
“十个小兵人，外出去吃饭  
一个被呛死，还剩九个人  
九个小兵人，熬夜熬得深  
一个睡过头，还剩八个人  
八个小兵人，动身去德文  
一个要留下，还剩七个人  
七个小兵人，用刀砍木棍  
一个砍自己，还剩六个人  
六个小兵人，无聊玩蜂箱  
一个被蛰死，还剩五个人  
五个小兵人，喜欢学法律  
一个当法官，还剩四个人  
四个小兵人，出海去逞能  
一个葬鱼腹，还剩三个人  
三个小兵人，走进动物园  
一个遭熊袭，还剩两个人  
两个小兵人，坐着晒太阳  
一个被晒焦，只剩一个人  
这个小兵人，孤单又影只  
投缳上了吊，一个也没剩”  
这很奇怪——太奇怪了，谁会在墙上挂这个？  
她这么想着，心里开始发毛。

晚餐时大家还是保持着得当的礼节，在数次没有得到回应后，罗森博格总管放弃了那位喜好沉默的神秘男人，转而开始与坐在他另一边的安东尼奥·萨列里闲聊。  
“...我十分确信我见过您一次，先生，看看您通身的气派，您和他们，那些人不一样，我肯定在宫里见过您一次，我在皇帝身边做总管，罗森博格总管。”  
“安东尼奥·萨列里，”出于礼貌，他沉稳地回应，与对方的聒噪形成对比，“我在陛下面前指挥过一场歌剧。”  
“啊！那就是了，我一定是在那次见到您的，我就知道，我就知道...”  
“这酒相当不错，您得尝尝，”酒馆老板舔了舔唇角的酒滴，朝身旁的剧作家举起杯，“这要是在我那里可是价格不菲。”  
“..您刚刚打断了我脑子里突然冒出来的一个好想法。”  
“如果那真的是一个好想法，”梅万又灌下一大口，“那就喝酒吧，喝醉之后所有的好想法都会自己蹦出来的。”

正餐结束后他们意犹未尽，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特跳到琴凳上，喊着“请大家欣赏我新写的曲子”，萨列里从听到第三个音符开始就僵住了身体，一曲结束大家开始鼓掌他也没能回神，直到南奈尔小姐接管他的位置，弹奏起一首风格截然不同的曲子，莫扎特跳到长桌上，开始唱歌。  
但萨列里的注意力完全没法放在这上面。  
那才叫音乐，他绝望地想。  
然后一阵刺耳的“滋啦”声传来，一个阴沉的男声传遍了房间的每个角落。  
“欢迎诸位的到来，现在，你们面临如下指控。”  
“索罗尔·利奥波德，您断送了您女儿的才华。”  
“安东尼奥·萨列里，您使用卑鄙的手段打击您的同僚。”  
“阿洛伊西亚·朗治，您玩弄别人的真心。”  
“康斯坦斯·韦伯，您牙尖嘴利，从不饶人。”  
“克劳恩·梅万，您在您的酒馆中销售假酒，并靠着贿赂当权者逃脱罪责。”  
“科洛雷多主教，您滥用权势。”  
“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，您要对您母亲的死负责。”  
“罗森博格主管，您阿谀奉承，贪恋地位。”  
“——当然，我建议你们无视上述指控，因为它们并不重要。”  
“但很遗憾，你们所有人都不能离开这里了。”  
梅万一跃而起，冲到屋角的留声机旁，利奥波德先生正呆立在那里，手里还捏着装唱片的空盒子。  
“可是...”一个颤抖的女声突然冒出来，“为什么...只有八条指控？我们有十个——”  
沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特剧烈地咳起来，打断了她的话。  
“不好——咳，不好意思，”他掏出口袋里的小药瓶，把药片倒进手心里，用白兰地灌下去。他的脸色相当难看，画得浓浓的眼线都遮不住发黑的眼袋，“我只是，咳，该吃药了，别让我打断你们，您继续说呀，韦伯小姐。”  
他又咳嗽了好几声才停下，萨列里有点担忧地看着他，或许是注意到了这束来自陌生人的关怀目光，莫扎特扯出一个微笑作为回报。  
萨列里赶紧挪开了眼。  
“——可我们有十个人。”康斯坦斯补完了那句话。  
房间里的气氛僵硬极了，唱片大抵是播放到了结尾，又从头循环起来，梅万赶紧把唱针取下，拨到一旁。  
“那封信让我在这个时间播放这个，”利奥波德先生盯着那台机器，“我不知道——我的女儿..我没有办法，只能那样，姐弟两个不能一起出名...。”  
“我和南奈尔小姐没有被指控。”达·蓬特小声说，“我不懂——如果这事关乎你们...我们两个就不应该被搅到这里面。”  
“或者正是你们中的一位发明了这个愚蠢透顶的恶作剧。”罗森博格反唇相讥，“我就知道要出事...听这些诽谤，诽谤!”  
“不如诸位先解释一下对于你们的指控？”南奈尔看起来要冷静许多，如果忽略她微微颤抖的声音，“我注意到您一直十分安静，也不曾同我们提起您的名字，想必您就是科洛雷多主教吧？”  
她看着斜对面那个脸色阴沉的男人，准确地说，除了他本人外的九道目光全部落在他身上，在这样的逼迫下，他不得不开口说话。  
“我是——但刚才那些东西，那是诽谤!无耻的诽谤...我收到信，有人要用虚假的证据污蔑我，我只好亲自来调查——仅此而已!”  
他拿出作为主教的傲慢，高高扬起下巴。  
“我倒是更好奇那位...莫扎特？”他继续用一种怪异的腔调咬着每一个发音，“你对你母亲做了什么？嗯？”  
“她和我一起去旅行，在途中遭遇了病魔。”刚刚服过药的莫扎特还没有复原过来，声音很轻，但并不平静，水杯被他狠狠放在桌子上发出响声，“我对她怀着一百一千万的爱意。”  
“假酒——我怎么可能卖假酒？您可以去问，他们都会说我的酒是最好的。”梅万紧跟着莫扎特的话话头，用手指敲打着桌子。  
“这是污辱，不管是谁做了这些，这是对我的污辱，我会要求赔偿的，我不想待在这儿，一刻也待不下去，真是恶毒，这太恶毒了。”  
阿洛伊西亚蹭地起身，情绪激动地朝楼上走去，上到一半时回头看了眼仍待在位置上的莫扎特，似乎有点失望。但他实在是没有力气也没有心思动弹起来。  
索罗尔·利奥波德在她上到楼梯顶端时用喉咙嘶咳起来，手里盛着酒的酒杯当啷一声摔下去。方才在别人为自己辩护时他走回了自己的位置，决定喝一杯压压惊。  
起初没人发现有什么不对，直到他痉挛着从椅子上滑到地上，脸色发青。离他最近的达·蓬特喊了一声，伸手去帮他，但已经晚了，一分钟后他就没了气息。  
“就像被呛死了...”  
萨列里低声说。


	2. Chapter 2

康斯坦斯·韦伯打了个寒颤，她抬头看去，阿洛伊西亚的一只脚还迈在二楼的地板上。

“那是氰化物，”主教突然开口，他见识过太多这种东西，就在教廷里。  
“我要离开这里...”阿洛伊西亚颤抖着，一字一句地说，“我明天一早就要走...”  
康斯坦斯·韦伯打断了她：  
“有人把氰化物放到了他杯子里，刚才的场面很混乱——可能是任何人。”  
她停住话头，第一次露出犹豫的表情，但还是说完了她的话。

“——我们中间的任何人。”

“您的意思是，”阿洛伊西亚僵硬地朝右边迈步，极力挺着脊背保持她优雅的做派，直到她的脸被走廊的墙面挡住一半，露出来的那一半在昏暗的廊灯下显得晦暗不清：“我们中有一个杀人犯。”  
梅万拿起那个被死者摔在地上的铜杯，大部分的酒液都已经淌了出来，由杯底到杯口，滑出一道湿滑的痕迹，他看着杯底残余的液体说道：“恐怕正是如此。”  
阿洛伊西亚好像再也受不了更多，她快步走回了房间。科洛雷多主教在胸前画了个十字，第二个站起离席，还不忘提出他的忠告：“我看我们都应该休息了，明天我们离开这里，把这件事情交给警察处理。”  
于是大家纷纷在罗森博格四处惊慌地乱望的空当里起身离席，他终于反应过来时，桌子前只剩下了他，安东尼奥·萨列里与莫扎特三个人，以及被平整放在地上的尸体，他只看了一眼就再也不想多看：“啊哟，萨列里，我们也赶快走吧，这种事情真是可怕。”  
萨列里缓慢地起身，黑色领花上的宝石被天花板上华丽的灯光照射，折射出一种璀璨的色彩，正落在虚靠在椅背上的莫扎特眼里。  
“您可以帮帮我吗？我记得您住在我隔壁。”于是他突然出声，隔着空气虚弱地朝他伸出手，手心朝上，手指无力地弯曲着，他念出他的名字。

“萨列里大师？”

萨列里像被雷电击中一样，被诧异的情感由头到脚灌下。他望向他，不由自主地朝他的方向迈步，差点忘记朝罗森博格欠一欠身当作致歉。  
在还差一步的地方，莫扎特费力地自己站起来，朝前踉跄一下，抓住了这位大师的胳膊。  
“那就太感谢您啦!”

“您应当知晓我面临的指控，”萨列里扶着他进房间时说道，“您很有勇气。”  
“这和勇气又有什么关系呢？”莫扎特看他一眼，低笑出声，他把自己扔到床上，当着一个此前还素不相识的人的面，“不——我错了，的确有。”  
萨列里猜测他们所谈论的勇气不是同一种。  
“您方才没有为自己辩护，”莫扎特仰头看向他，继续说道，“那您要不是真的有罪，就是问心无愧。”  
“您觉得呢？”  
“我觉得您两者皆有。”  
“这怎么可能呢？”  
“我知道宫廷里的人都是什么样子，大师，他们喜欢配不上自己才华的名声——不是在针对您，刚才您听懂了我的音乐，不是吗？大家都对我的音乐拍手称好，但只有您知道它到底有多好。”  
莫扎特停住话头，把床头的一叠手稿递过去，示意他看。  
“所以——也许，您心里觉得您只是剥夺掉了超出他们才华的那份名誉，因此您问心无愧。”  
“您也可以把这段话都当作一个病人的疯话，让它们随着窗子外的风一起飘走吧!但您瞧，我的音乐的确不赖，也许有一天我也会去宫廷里碰碰运气，您觉得呢？大师？”  
萨列里失态地把谱子扔到身旁的书桌上，朝后退了一大步。  
“待在您的位置，”几乎在下一秒他就意识到了自己行为的极端不妥，但一时找不到任何方法来遮掩，他慌乱地向门外走去，“我们就相安无事。”  
门关上了，莫扎特无声地大笑起来。

第二天的早餐气氛无比沉闷。

“船一直没有来。”梅万第三次走进餐厅，对餐桌旁的众人摇摇头。早一点的时候，男人们在一楼找了一个空房间盛放利奥波德先生的尸体，并在储藏室里找到了极其丰富的食品，虽然绝大多数是各种罐头。

有句话他没有说出口，但他们都明白，船应当不会来了。

许多人面前的面包仍然剩着大半，经历过昨晚的事情，只有科洛雷多主教还能大快朵颐。  
二楼传来一阵响动，莫扎特下楼时精神已经好了不少，几乎恢复到了之前的状态。萨列里低下头专心看着眼前的餐盘，避免可能会落到他身上的目光。  
达·彭特数了数，餐厅里有八个人，于是他问道：“南奈尔小姐呢？还没有下来？”  
“我不知道你们有这么亲密。”康斯坦斯歪头看他。  
“昨晚只有他们两个没有被指控，谁知道到底是怎么回事。”阿洛伊西亚用餐刀把面包切成小块，但看起来完全没有要吃下肚的打算，“我看罗森博格主管的推测很有道理——说不定就是你们俩在搞鬼。”  
“我？”达·蓬特不可思议地看着她，“我一点都不想卷进这种事来!这是对你们的指控，和我一点关系都没有，可我和你们一样被困在这里!”  
“这谁知道呢。”阿洛伊西亚意味深长地看他一眼。达·蓬特感到恼火，但他实在无可奈何，而且他清楚他不能再惹怒这些被指控者，他们数量占优，正如他不能惹怒公众。他嘟囔着清者自清之类的句子，然后回归沉默，房间里的气氛变得古怪起来。康斯坦斯站起来，朝楼上走去：“我去看一眼南奈尔小姐，也该叫她下来吃早餐。”

像是一句破冰的咒语，众人的交谈声随着她话音的落下再次响起在寂静里。

韦伯小姐稳当地站定到南奈儿小姐的门前，却在敲门的手落下前察觉到了不对劲——门虚掩着一条缝。  
她的后背不由自主地绷紧了，她伸出手，轻轻一推——

楼上传来一声女人的尖叫。

几位男士率先冲上楼，只有科洛雷多主教和罗森博格总管待在位置上一动不动，前者忙于对付没吃完的早餐，后者伸长了脖子望着楼上。阿洛伊西亚迈着小步子走在最后，进门时南奈尔的房间已经被除她外的五个人塞得满满当当，康斯坦斯紧靠在窗边，显然受到了极大的惊吓。

“她...”她努力咬着字，与其说她是紧盯着躺在床上的女人，不如说她根本无法移开目光。她看着她，抖着嘴唇对大家说道：“她死了。”


	3. Chapter 3

嗡嗡声在房间里炸开，原本待在楼下的两位男士在这个时候走了进来。萨列里望着主教，问出那个大家心中都想知道的问题：“您怎么看，又是氰化物吗？”  
“不像是。”主教看了尸体几眼，露出嫌恶的神情。  
“镇定剂，”阿洛伊西亚甜美的声音变得沙哑了许多，她用纤细的手指指着床头柜子上的药瓶，“那是镇定剂，我用的就是这个牌子。”  
达·蓬特拿起药瓶开始端详，梅万说道：“难怪她就像睡着了一样。”  
“您说什么？睡着？”达·蓬特猛地抬起头，差点把药瓶摔到地上，他赶紧攥紧这个证据，激动地继续说道：“这就对了...这就能解释了!我房间里的墙上有首童谣，《十个小兵人》”  
“是的，”阿洛伊西亚点点头，“我房间也有。”  
另外六个人给了他相同的答案。  
“这就是那首诗，你们还不明白吗？  
'十个小兵人，外出去吃饭  
一个被呛死，还剩九个人  
九个小兵人，熬夜熬得深  
一个睡过头，还剩八个人'”达·蓬特在床头狭窄的空间里来回走动着，“我们有十个人，这首诗也是，被呛死是利奥波德先生，睡过头是指南奈尔小姐，先生们，女士们，有人在按照这首童谣杀人。”

罗森博格闻言翻了个白眼：“我看只是巧合，你们剧作家喜欢把所有东西都戏剧化。您来说说，萨列里大师，按照童谣杀人，多么荒谬的事!我们又不是在写小说故事!”  
那被点到名的人不得不开口说话，他缓慢地说道：“您的证据确实有些不足。”  
“没错，萨列里，要我说，岛上藏着一个凶手，就是这么回事。我们应该赶快把岛搜一遍，或许还能抓到那个家伙。”  
“如果是一个外人——南内尔小姐怎么可能让一个她不认识的人进入她的房间？”达·蓬特反驳道，“况且南内尔小姐的房间在最里头，如果有外人进来，应当会有人听到脚步声。”  
“我的房间在她旁边，”科洛雷多主教接道，“但别问我，我睡得早，什么都没听到。”  
“我的确听到过男人的说话声，”康斯坦斯终于缓回神，意识到按照顺序正该她发言，“我有些失眠，那应该是很晚了，我不确定，很低，也有可能是从隔壁房间传来的。”  
“可能是我在说梦话，”主教大人耸耸肩，肥胖的肚子跟着晃动两下。  
达·蓬特点点头，转向梅万：“利奥波德先生的房间是空着的，那您呢，您的房间在楼梯口，您听到什么了吗？”  
“我昨晚喝了不少，有些迷迷糊糊的。”梅万犹豫不决地说道，“我可能是听到了脚步声——也有可能是错觉，我不知道。”  
“这些问话一点用都没有，”罗森博格摇着头，“说不定她只是自杀，就这么简单。”  
“我不相信她会做出这样的决定，她不像这样的人。”康斯坦斯反驳道，“她和我谈起过今后的计划——她不会做这种事。”  
达·蓬特紧盯着手中小瓶的瓶盖，有点太沉了，他想。他打开瓶子，把里面剩下的药片倒了出来，他看着自己的手心。  
“如果还剩这么多，她吃的剂量并不足以致死。”  
“但如果有人借着替她拿药的机会，给了她别的东西呢？”萨列里问道，“她不会去注意药片是否一样，只要长得相像。一两片违禁药片应该不难弄到。”  
“那嫌疑就落在身上带有药品的人的身上了，”莫扎特看他一眼，“比如我？”  
“您知道我不是那个意思。”  
萨列里的辩驳并不显慌乱，仿佛任何事情都不会使他失去冷静，仿佛昨天在莫扎特房间里的是另一个人。  
“的确——谁都可能带着药片。”达·蓬特思索着说道，“或许罗森博格主管是对的，我们应该把岛搜查一遍，看看有没有人藏在岛上。”  
“女士们就不要去了，可能会有危险。”梅万补充道，但康斯坦斯拒绝了这个好意。  
“那我们走吧，快点。”科洛雷多主教烦躁地说道，“要我说，这只会是白费功夫。”  
他们决定分头搜索，这样快一些。萨列里在走出五十米后发现莫扎特仍然跟着他。  
“我相信我们约定好的是分开，莫扎特先生。”  
“但我是病人，我一个人会很危险，您不这么觉得吗？”  
“危险？”  
莫扎特仔仔细细地看着萨列里的表情。  
他笑道：“看来您也觉得岛上没有藏人？”  
“莫扎特先生——我什么都没说。”  
年长者看不到甩掉莫扎特的可能性，于是他拿出最大的耐心和涵养来，决心完成这场挑战。他们肩并肩走着，偶尔莫扎特走得快些，他就会转过身来倒退着走，好让萨列里能看清他的交谈对象的脸。  
“您知道这岛上什么都没有，大师，只有树和石头，”莫扎特轻巧地说道，“您别把我之前说的话放心上——我们能不能活着离开这个岛都是问题。”  
“您也相信达·蓬特那套论调？”  
“您不信么？”  
他们已经接近岛的边缘，萨列里停住了。他们踏在崎岖不平的岩石上，尽头就是海面。带着咸湿味的风不断猛扑过来，莫扎特扒拉着自己的头发想让它保持原本的形状，注重形象的宫廷乐师长却根本不在意他码好的那些头发被吹得松动，垮在额前。  
直到风息下来他才终于能开口。  
“那我可能就是凶手，您没想过吗？”  
他拨开挡在自己一只眼前的头发。  
“或者可能是我。”莫扎特身体前倾，他贴近他，鼻尖几乎要碰上他的。他在这个极近的距离上用目光巡梭这个意大利人的脸，开始和结束都落在那对琥珀色的眼睛里。  
“您的乐曲，”萨列里说道，太近了，他们可以清楚地感受对方的吐息，语句里带出的热度，“公众不会接受。”  
“管他们干嘛？”莫扎特嗤笑，他向后拉开些距离，然后吻在乐师长的胡须上。  
海风又起了，很大，萨列里没有系扣子的外衣被风吹起，衣角并着衣襟一起以敞开的姿态摇摇晃晃地朝后飞去。  
“您想要一场性/爱。”萨列里平静地陈述这个事实，他说话时是顶着风的，因此语调里的感情反而难以判断。莫扎特放弃了他的发型，他把手从翻飞的礼服底下伸进去，贴上萨列里的脊背，隔着衣料向下，按压年长者的尾椎。  
“是的，我想。您不想吗？”他凑到他耳边低低地问。没了外衣的遮覆，凉意轻而易举地灌遍了萨列里的四肢。可莫扎特的手指是热的，甚至有些发烫，一下下摩擦着乐师长敏感的皮肤，让热度渗进他的骨肉里面去，他的身体从这一点开始缓慢融化开来。莫扎特感受到萨列里在微微颤抖，但后者仍挺立着脊背。  
风又一次息下来。  
“太冷了，您该注意身体，”萨列里的声线仍然稳定，虽然冷热的概念正在他身上愈来愈模糊。  
萨列里就像是这些风一样，莫扎特突然想，那些他看不见的情感激烈地刮过，让一切乱起来，最后再归于平淡，好像什么都没发生。  
但总会有什么东西遗留下来。  
萨列里轻轻吸气，再吐出去。  
“晚上，莫扎特先生，请您晚上来我的房间。但现在，我们还是分开的好。”  
于是莫扎特松开他，转而轻吻他的耳垂和垂在额角的黑发，心满意足地朝另一个方向走去。  
中午，他们发现了康斯坦斯·韦伯小姐的尸体。


End file.
